Fans That Go Too Far
by HaseoxKite
Summary: A bunch of fans of .hack take their actions a tad bit too far. Fansx.hack Characters. PLease R&R, and enjoy! ;D


Haseo logged into the world. Looking around he notice a group of girls that seem oddly different from all the other players. The girl in the right had green hair, skin as white as marble and a cute expression. She wore a robe and had a hat that mimics a Harvest Cleric's uniform. She smiled and laughs at the girl next to her.

He looked like a twin blade, wearing a black mini-skirt and a ruffled shirt that was button mid-chest. She had a cape that drop around her lower body (seriously called the Butt-cape trend). Her hair was short and black, her blades hooked to the back of her pants. Her black eyes focus on the ground as she blushed.

The one to the left of the Twin-user was also very interesting. She was wearing armor like a Blade User would, but her looks looked nothing like a Blade User. Her blonde hair was tossed carelessly in a bun, when was pretty smart so that her small face was in full view. Her eyes sparkled when she laughs. There was a scar between her eyes and Haseo recognized it was the Hero's scar that you could only get in a special event. He never bothers with it. To her right were the last two girls.

The smaller one had blonde hair too, but was short, and the bangs were parted to the left. She wore shades that block people from seeing her eyes, unless they made direct close eye contact. She wore fabricated wings like Atoli's but smaller. She also sported a mini-skirt, but white, and had upper armor. She was a Scythe user, like Zelkova. The resemblance strikingly familiar to the small Moon Tree Leader. The taller one was the exact opposite.

She was a steam gunner, the way she flashed off what seem to be her newly acquired item. Her hairs tossed carelessly into a mess like that of a hard rocker. Her outfit was very oriental and black. She sported devil wings on her checks, and her eyes were the color of blood. Like crimson that made Haseo shutter. She also wore orange glasses, like Ovan's but then again, not like his. More like Yata's.

The green hair girl looked up and locked eye contact with Haseo. "Ohmigod! Hey1 Look everyone! It's Haseo!!" She pointed towards him and the other four girls looked and all their eyes widen. The green hair one ran toward him. "Wow! It is him! In the flesh! Or should I say in the virtual flesh?" She smirks, being a smart-ass must be included in her personality program, Haseo thought to himself. Then he felt the unpleasant touch on his chest. The girl was feeling him up!

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!" He manages to stutter out, even though the touch gave him pleasure though his body. The green girl looked at him and sighed, shaking her head. "Hey?! What are you looking all displeased by?" The girl looked at him.

"Wow. Are you like psychic or something? That's what I totally thought." She turns to her friends. "Liars! I want my gold back! He has no boobs!" The girl laughs at her as she turns to a beet red.

"What!! Why would I have boobs?! I'm all male!" _Or at least I hope I still am_. He thought to himself again.

"BL, it's your fault for being tricked!" The Steam Gunner shouted. He toggles the green hair girl and notice her name was Breathless, which was really…odd. A username called Breathless? How lame. He sighed, looking at the next girl that spoke.

"Hey, be nice to her. She was just curious. Not everyday you come face to face with a legend." The Blade User blonde said, petting BL on the head. BL's eyes filled up with tears.

"Mother! You really care!" She sniffled a hick and sob here and there. The one twin user came over and gave BL a confronting hug.

"BL, you're just awesome!" She smiled and Haseo notice she had a great smiled. He found himself staring at them a little too long. Shortly after, Atoli, Ovan, Yata and Pi warped in from their training. 'That's right, I was suppose to join them.' Haseo sighed walking up to them.

"Haseo! Good evening! We were waiting for you. Did something happen?" The Harvest Cleric eyes showed concerned. Haseo shook his head and she breathes a sigh in relief.

"Master Yata took the time out of his busy schedule to do this journey and you can't bother to show up…?" Pi shook her head in disgust. Haseo then notice that the group of weird girls was all of the sudden quite. He looked over his shoulder and nearly yelps when they all, and I mean all of them, had their eyes on him and his group.

The blonde Blade User spoke first. "Oh…Holy crap! Is that Ovan? The Rebirth, Ovan?!" She walked up, as if in a trance, and grabs his scarf like he was her bitch. "Peering into your eyes I can so see you. You…bastard." She pulled him into a lip lock and that even shocks Ovan himself. The others just looked and the green hair with her Twin Blade component squealed.

"Oh! Mother PPN has found her hubby!" The held hands, squealing and cheering PPN on with the never-seemingly-ending lip-lock. When PPN had stop kissing she smiled.

"How'd you like that, Ovan?" She said in a sly and cunning voice. He still looked shocked, but was able to regain his composer and smile his gentlemen smile.

"Actually, I liked it very much, Miss." He continues to smile. Haseo looked as Atoli stutter argue with the now appearance of Alkaid. _Like things can't more complicated without Alkaid. _

"Atoli! It's been too long!" The green hair girl that Haseo decided to call BL, wrapped her arms in a tight hug to the blonde harvest cleric. "How have you been? Will you need anybody to go on a journey with? I can go. Oh, it's you Alkaid. Go away and spread your whore-ness somewhere else. Atoli is mine. Anyway, I was hoping to go on an adventure with you. How about it? Atoli?" BL clearly had no feelings, wait, and scratch that. She had no acknowledge of Alkaid as a person ever since she started babbling. Her attention all on Atoli.

"Ah. Um…hello. Yes, I guess it has been a long time since I do not remember seeing you before. I've been fine. I don't have a journey planned, but I do want to level up. I'll be glad to invite you. I see you have no feelings for Alkaid, and I see nothing wrong in that. (What the hell? Atoli was actually willing to bash Alkaid?) I'd be glad to leave soon." She smiled, her warming smiled made BL smiled too.

"Hey. Hello. I'm right here!" Alkaid said, obviously annoyed at the fact she was talk down like a dog by a complete stranger and a love rival. Then she notices eyes staring at her. It was the lonesome twin blade that was usually attached to BL's arm. "Uh…what do you want?"

"Oh! Um…" She looked up at Alkaid and blushed slightly. "Um…Alkaid…would you like to…journey with me too?" She looked hopeful, and her eyes screamed "TAKE ME" but Alkaid has no sense of humanity in her.

"No."

"Ah. Ok. Um…I'm sorry." She trembles in defeat and BL caught and steady her.

"Don't worry, we need another fighter in the group so join me. Besides there is nothing great about Alkaid. She's just big boobs and no brain besides the one in her sexual glands." She smiled at Alkaid. Wait no. Not smile. She sneered at Alkaid and continues to comfort her friend. Atoli join in the semi hug comfort zone.

_Bitches. I'm surrounded by bitches!_

The three of them logged out and Alkaid logged off. All that was left was PPN, the Steam Gunner, and the Scythe user. Haseo, Yata, and Pi looked at one another.

"Well, I'm logging off for the night." Pi announced, leaving Haseo with the annoying Yata and the three girls. PPN still attach to Ovan turn her flirtatious attitude to him.

"I was thinking, let's go and play around in the alley way. Come on, Ovan." She pulled him along, and they left through the huge wooden doors. The other girls looked at him. Haseo notice that the crimson eyed one, the very interesting one, was staring at Yata.

"yes, may I help you?" he asked, looking up. She jumped a little and fixed her posture.

"Take me on a tour of the Serpent of Lore, if you don't mind killing some time with me." She said, very crisp and clean. She smiled as if she was proud that she got that words out well enough to understand.

"Yes, please come this way." He motions to his right and she follows, also leaving through the thick wooden doors. Haseo was left alone with the shade girl.

"Hey you." He spoke in a harsh, annoyed tone that made the girl yelp. "let's go do a quest or something." The meepish girl nodded and they left the area.

A/N: Yeah. I don't own .hack and I'm tired of saying it. So I stop today! Yes! BL stops today! Anyway, I thought of this story exactly an hour ago, and decided to make it worth wild. I'll add more…OC's I think it's what you all called them, later on. The OC's are members of the Gaia Guild NetSlum. My closes family and friends. ;D This is for them and my own amusement. LOL So yeah, secret out. I hate but love to make fun of Alkaid. Like a love/hate relationship. LOL


End file.
